Joy to You Baby
by wayward-girl-21
Summary: "And joy to you baby, wherever you sleep tonight..." It's the annual YouTube convention, and Cry, Pewdie, Marzia and Tobuscus find themselves together. Pewds is in love with Marzia, but she finds herself deeply connected to Cry. Cry discovers something he's been missing upon meeting Toby. Toby has loved Pewdie for as long as he's known him. How much can change in only two weeks?
1. Prologue

**So hey, all! This is my YouTuber fanfic. I originally posted this on Tumblr and it was called "See You Soon," but then I heard the song Joy to You Baby by Josh Ritter, and I think it's the epitome of what I'm getting at with this thing. You should check it out. It is amazing, and Josh is sort of magic in the form of a human being.**

**Also, regarding this whole premise... the convention takes place in Denver cause it's _my_ fanfic, Pewds and Marzia- as well as other YouTubers who will make an appearance (*cough cough* PJ, Olan, Jenna Marbles, Jund, and company *cough cough*) travel great distances to attend it cause it is _my_ fanfic. Basically, fuck logic.**

**One more thing: please excuse any grammar issues/spelling mistakes/plain stupidity in this prologue. I remember writing it during and after a livestream a couple Saturdays ago. At, like, six in the morning.**

**So, yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marzia's head rolls onto Felix's shoulder as she snores a little bit. He grins down at her and straightens her bow before turning his gaze back out the airplane window. There's still two hours left until they arrive in Denver for the convention. Marzia has been scared of flying since she was a little girl, so the beginning of the flight was rough. She was hyperventilating a bit and even started to cry.

Marzia eventually fell asleep after calming down, though, and now Felix can focus on other things and stop worrying so much. He can think about how excited he is to meet up with some other YouTubers and his bros. Mostly, though, he thinks about the plan he has for after they've spent a few days in the states. He has something big set up. Something very big.

* * *

The plane grinds to a noisy halt on the tarmac at the Denver International Airport. Toby pulls out his phone and texts Felix.

_I landed in Denver. Let me know when you're here._

Felix and Marzia left much earlier than he did but their flight gets in about forty-five minutes after his. Toby sits on the airplane for another fifteen minutes, basically twiddling his thumbs. He would vlog, but he wants to save it for when he sees Marzia and Felix.

Scratch that. For when he sees Felix.

His heart jumps into his throat when he receives Felix's answer.

_See you soon._

* * *

Felix lightly shakes Marzia, who jerks awake with a little gasp. She looks around frantically, trying to get her bearings.

"Hey, you ok?" Felix sets a hand on her shoulder. His face is scrunched up in worry. Marzia turns to him and exhales in relief.

"I'm fine…" she says, trying to plaster a smile on her face. "Are we here?"

Felix nods and checks his phone. Marzia straightens the collar of her blouse, smooths her hair and takes a deep breath. She's sure she looks like a mess. She can't tell Felix what is going on. He's been distant lately. She doesn't know what's been on his mind, but she doesn't want to give him anymore problems to deal with.

* * *

After hearing about how Felix was heading to Colorado, Cry spent entirely too much time debating with himself about whether he should follow. He did want to finally meet him in person, but there was always the risk of being recognized somehow. He didn't know if he was up for it. But when, he told himself, when would he get another chance? If Felix was in the states then he had to seize the opportunity to hang out with his friend now. But still…

Finally, he did it. He went online and bought a ticket, threw some stuff in a duffel bag, and drove to the airport.

Now he is on a plane wondering what the hell he has done and how he is going to make it back home sane.


	2. Chapter One

**PewDiePie's POV:**

"Hey, is that _PewDiePie_?"

I spin around and grin as I spot Toby Turner making his way down the terminal. He's wearing a purple Tobuscus shirt, a black jacket and has his laptop case over his shoulder.

"Hey, is that _Tobuscus_?" I laugh, walking over to him. Toby's left arm is in a cast, making for a very awkward hug. "It's so good to finally see you, bro!"

Toby nods. We're grinning like a pair of idiots. I have to admit, seeing Toby was one of the main reasons I decided to fly all the way over here for this convention. We've been talking a lot on Skype and are planning on doing a co-op once he gets all of his technology working.

"How long ago did you guys get in?" Toby asks, ruffling his hair a bit. I look closer and notice some faint purple-yellow bruising around his eye and cheekbone. Before I can ask him what happened- and if it has something to do with his cast- Marzia comes up and hooks her arm in mine, leaning into me.

"Um, Marzia, this is Toby."

"It's very nice to meet you, "she says, leaning forward to shake his hand. He smiles and agrees.

"What happened?" Marzia points to his arm.

"Oh, you know, I just got mauled by a pack of wild bros. No big deal."

I smile and shake my head. "What can I say? They can get pretty bloodthirsty."

"No, actually, funny story. So I was Heelying with Patrick, we were being a couple of twelve year-olds, and I didn't happen to notice the stairs, like, right in front of me. So I fell down those and knocked myself out, broke my elbow. Patrick was scared out of his mind but I think it's pretty hilarious."

Toby chuckles and his eyes brighten a little when he mentions his boyfriend. I was honestly surprised when he came out as bisexual. He made a vlog about it a couple months ago and introduced Patrick. Since then he's seemed a lot… happier, I suppose, although sometimes during our Skype calls it seems like he's not telling me something.

"How _is_ Patrick?"

Toby's eyes dart away and his smile falters, but it's so quick I question whether or not I imagined it. Then he's back to normal. "He's great. He wanted to come but he had to stay in LA. Work and everything."

I nod. "How long has it been? Three months?"

"Almost four."

He's beaming, but it definitely doesn't reach his eyes this time. Something is wrong. I'll have to ask him later.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I vlog?"

"Not at all."

He pulls out his iPhone. "Great. Look beautiful."

I make a kissy face and cup my cheeks in my hands. Marzia strikes a flawless tree pose next to me. Toby starts the vlog.

"Audience? What are you doing staring at PewDiePie and Marzia? What- what the- what are you two doing here? I'm so confu- intro of darkness then redness then whiteness!"

Toby spins around and puts me and Marzia in the background. "Wave, you two!"

I wave and start to speak, but Toby cuts me off with a "No, don't talk Pewdie, just keep looking beautiful."

"Oh, okay." I pose again, then crack up. Marzia blows some kisses.

"So we're here in Denver for the convention. This probably isn't the last you'll see of them, we'll all be here for, like, two weeks…"

Toby's voice trails off as he wanders down the terminal. Marzia and I talk about dinner and the hotel, and whether we should eat and then find the hotel or vice versa. We decide to go to the hotel first and then find a place to eat. Toby rolls back over to us, rambling about God knows what. He must have done half his intro and then gotten off track because he picks it back up at the end.

"Ba-da-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do subscribe! Outro of darkness, then adorableness—no, not you Pewds, Marzia—then airplaneness… look at that plane, what is it doing? Silly plane. Then BOOP!"

We tell Toby our plans and he agrees. I pick up my carry-on and as I turn around I accidentally run into Toby. He hisses quietly, grabbing his shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm still a little bit sore from my fall," he mumbles, turning and heading towards the baggage claim. Marzia and I follow him. I know something is wrong with Toby. I can tell. But what exactly that problem is… I have no idea.


	3. Chapter Two

**So... chapter two! Have a jolly good time with it. It's livestream night (if you do not know about it, check out Late Night with Cry and Russ and your Saturday nights will suddenly become much better) which means Sleepy Anna will probably crank out the next chapter. Enjoy, and review if you want. Reviews are my weed, I tell you.**

* * *

**Cry's POV-**

It's been an hour since my plane landed. It's almost six here in Denver. I have been sitting in the terminal, trying to overcome my anxiety and decide whether I should stay or try to go back home.

This is the farthest I have ever been from Florida. Ever.

I want to stay. I want to see Pewds and Marzia, and I want to see him speak at the convention. I really do. But this whole thing, this whole unfamiliar place… I don't know if I can do it. I like staying in Florida, where I know the area and the people and can sleep in my own bed. There's always that fear, too- well maybe not fear, but anxiety that comes with spending a lot of time in public. What if someone recognizes me? It's not that I don't want to meet my fans. It's just not something I'm used to. What if I can't meet their expectations?

It's happened twice before. A couple of months ago I was in Target shopping for a birthday present for Nate. An employee there asked if I needed help and recognized my voice. He was pretty cool. He introduced himself and we talked about a couple games, mostly The Walking Dead. We shared our pain over having to wait for the next episode. It was nice, talking to a fan and hearing his opinions.

A couple of weeks after that I had another fan experience. I was walking down the street, not really paying attention to where I was going and ran into a girl who looked about fifteen or sixteen. She recognized my voice when I apologized, fangirled a little too much, and asked if she could give me a hug. I didn't want to sound like an asshole so I let her. Honestly, though, some of the fangirls make me nervous. Some of them take it too far. I'm only human.

Going to a convention specifically for YouTube gives me a greater chance of being recognized than back home. It does make me nervous but, well… I'm already here, right? What else am I supposed to do?

I call Pewds and get his answering machine.

"Hey, this is Felix. Leave a message if you want and I'll call you back. Thanks!"

Massaging my forehead, I decide to just go for it.

_Beep._

"Hey Pewds. Um, it's Cry. I'm at the Denver airport. I flew over here to see you guys and visit the convention. So call me back. Take care."

* * *

**Marzia's POV-**

We were eating dinner when Felix got the call from Cry. He was excited after he heard the message Cry left- he says they've been growing apart a bit lately but they're still close- and wanted to go pick him up immediately. I told him he had to wait until we finished dinner. Toby said I sounded like his mom.

I like Toby a lot. He's very charming and polite and lightens the mood. I know how much Felix has been looking forward to meeting him in person. They've really become best friends and how happy they are to see finally see each other shows. I haven't seen Felix smile this much in a long time.

Toby is at his hotel "working on his presentation" right now. Felix and I are in the airport again and we're both absolutely exhausted. The time change is messing with us. It's early morning in Italy. After this I'm going straight to the hotel to sleep, hopefully. Sleep hasn't come easy lately.

We're sitting by baggage claim. Felix is asleep, on his back along the row of chairs with his head in my lap and snoring quietly. I'm twirling some of his hair around my finger the way he likes and waiting for Cry to find us. Once, he and Felix were talking on Skype and I popped in. That's the only time I've ever seen his face, so I hope I can recognize him.

"Marzia?" a familiar voice asks.

I turn around in the seat as best I can and smile. "Hi, Cry!"

He looks left and right, then quickly climbs over the row of seats and sits next to me. Cry is clutching a Starbucks cup and it's a wonder he didn't spill any during his mini parkour episode. He pushes up his glasses a little and shakes his dark blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I recognized your hair," he says, surveying Felix.

"I recognized your voice," I reply, twisting my boyfriend's hair again.

"I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. The line at Starbucks was ridiculous but I needed some caffeine."

"Oh, I know. Jet lag is terrible."

He offers his cup to me with a small smile. "Do you want some of mine?"

"No thank you."

I look down at Felix's sort of angelic, sleeping face. I'm blushing. Why am I blushing?

All of a sudden, Felix snorts and rolls off of the chairs and onto the floor. "_Knulla…_"

Cry chuckles as I bend over to help Felix up.

"Christ…" he mumbles, then looks up and smiles wider than he has all day. "Oh dear God, it's Cry."

"Hey, man," Cry replies, and stands up to quickly hug Felix.

"I can't believe you flew here from Florida!"

Cry shrugs and smiles slightly. "Oh, well, you know. YOLO and shit."

I think I laugh too loudly. We drive back to our hotel. The room probably costs more than we need to spend, but it's near where the convention is and it's just so nice. Cry hesitantly explains how he already spent too much on the plane ticket and will probably stay somewhere cheaper. Felix refuses to let him go. We offer to pay for part of his room and, after much convincing, Cry lets us chip in a bit.

He gets a room on the third floor, one above us and a couple rooms down from Toby. Cry walks us to our room and we say our goodnights.

Felix brushes his teeth, strips off his clothes and crawls under the covers in his boxers with a "Night, I love you."

He's been distant. I don't know why, but it feels like we're growing apart sometimes. It scares me to death. I have no idea what to do about it.

I remove all of my make-up and change into my favorite pajamas. I'm honestly nervous to fall asleep. The nightmares have been terrible lately. I'll wake up in the middle of the night crying because they are so intense. I dream about drowning, falling off of tall buildings, and being alone. That one is the most common. In the dream I'll be on a wasteland with nothing and no one in sight. Sometimes I'm in a room full of people and I realize I'm completely alone. I have no one. That one is even scarier than the wasteland.

Sleep used to be the place I felt safe. Now it's been sabotaged. At first I told Felix what was going on, but he worried too much. I don't like to see him worry. I keep it to myself. I'm protecting our relationship, right? That's what I've told myself.


	4. Hiatus

So, dearies, this story will be on hiatus until next Thursday or Friday. We're going away for a few days and I have no idea when I'll be able to get online. I promise, though, I'll write on the plane! There will be progress!

I didn't thank you guys for reviewing yet, so thank you. Reviews make me smile and let me know people actually care about what I'm writing.

Have a merry Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate). I hope you get everything your little hearts desire!


End file.
